What Is life worth
by SisSkeltons
Summary: Why does it matter if you waste away in routine of everyday life "What is you life worth sakura" "...I don't know" Disappearing shows what life means and the value of it all. Genre might change or be added Reveiw :3


I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy every bit of my story

Please Review :)

What Is Life Worth

* * *

><p>If it had to be one person that wanted to speak to me it would be Ino. I mean not that I hated talking to the others but I'm just not in it these days now that I'm actually finally figuring out what life is all about. Maybe it is nice to be social once in a while but I really like to be left alone or so my head tells me. Confusion is the perfect word for a person like me. The times I think of why I was born, my purpose, It always gave me a fuzzy outage before it goes away. When I went back for another try I just never got the feeling again.<p>

Maybe I thought too much but it made me worth something. "Sakura" my fingers playing with the bendy straw "What" Ino sighs and looks out the glass window where little kids played with a red and yellow ball. I smile "What is your worth in life, ino" her face was in a bit of a surprise "find my true love and live in the meadows". The sun was coming up as me and ino said our goodbyes at the cafe. Even if she was to find her true love would it be worth wasting your life on him? Walking down my daily path I held my bag near my chest. There would be no way in hell that I waste my life not even fore second.

A smile placed upon my face as I seen my waddling American bull dog wag his stubby tail "hey there jasper" the wrinkles on his face made him irresistibly cute to me. Opening the gate he leaped as high as he could lick my hand I petted him with. Unlocking the door my parents photography greeted me "I'm home". Home; home was nothing but a reminder but it's all you have to keep you safe like a blanket. I dropped my bag and sat on the couch trying not to cry pitiful tears. Jaspers wheezing and struggling to get up next to me made me laugh a little. "Oh jasper. Does it ever end" he sneezed on me "I guess not".

I woke up from a dreamless sleep with yesterday's clothes on and the couch. I took a hot shower with that wonderful feeling of never wanting to get out. Why couldn't the feeling of warm water be the same as hot air? It's weird. Putting on a woven black shirt that was barely see through and shorts that were exceptional to wear out in public. The sense of make up really confused me. Natural beauty is favored if not then who cares what people think you don't know them and they don't know you. There only my opinions though.

Slipping on flip flops and grabbing my bag I head out for school leaving jasper with his nose sticking out holes of the gate, whining. The walk there was not bad, slight wind but beautiful as ever with all the cherry blossom trees. I see ino waiting like usual with no care as she has something behind her back. "What do you have there" she smiles excitedly "Happy Birthday sakura" she holds a small box. I take it "should I be afraid" I stare at as I ask her but she laughs quietly "no just open it". Inside was a necklace with a small hour glass charm "thank you" I smiled back at her as I put it on.

The class was silent as I walked in It was actually enjoyable. Walking to my seat there was a strange looking kid sitting next to mine. I sat down and yawned as the school bell rings "Okay my pupils we are going to start where we left off but first we have a new student. Can you please raise your hand Sasuke" the guy beside me rose his left hand "Alright today Sasuke we will be getting into our partners and setting up on how you think alike" Mr. Johnson looked at me "Since there is no one else but Ms. Haruno, you two will have to work together" I sighed lightly.

Sasuke looked at me like I was going to be an annoyance "I've already started the project on the lost and the found. Before we start a poster or anything I want to go over the details" His stare kept me going back for glances of hesitance. I sighed as I went on "It's how you know your life is over. What would it be like to know the feeling if you became one of the lost. Being found is with nothing left how much could you take of it" his last movements were so tense as I stared back at him.

"What do you think" his hand ran through his voiding black hair. He had no answer "I'll take that as an excellent let's do it" I smiled before getting up to get a blank poster board. Coming back I saw piece of paper written on and neatly folded with cursive hand writing. I knew who it was so I look at the guy three rows behind me as he gave a thumb up. I stuffed it in my pocket and set the board on the table. I take a black marker and write what the project was suppose to be about "not trying to bug you but it would be nice to know a little background on my partner, you don't have to tell me it just would be nice" his hand took the marker from me.

"There isn't really anything to know about me" his voice was rusty but some how smooth at the very same time "why come here? Maybe when is your birthday so I can be the first to get you something out of niceness" his chuckles were light but I could still hear them "I came here because I needed a new start; to get away from memories" I stopped "there is no such thing as getting away. It's better to embrace the things that keep you insane then sane because when it disappears then what's left" he stared at me like I confused him with some kind of bullshit. I realized what I was saying and apologized "anyways anything else" silence "my birthday is July 23" it was the last time we spoke before tending to the project.

The end of class I took it upon myself to go home skipping the rest of the day and maybe meet ino up at the cafe if she wasn't busy.

I was lying to myself. This was wasting life! No adventure, daily routines, obeying the law, it might sound good to do the opposite of these things but there is always a cost. I don't want my life to be the same and be the cycle. I want it to be different not like a famous glaze but a beautiful one. The one were there isn't a worry to concern you. I want to cliquey lay in the meadows that never ends as Last Day plays over and over.

I don't want a pitch fork in the middle of the road were I have to choose. What if I take the wrong road or many roads hoping it's the right one. I don't think I could handle it instead would cry in the middle of it all hoping just hoping something or someone could lead back to the beginning.

I couldn't even get home with my train of thought so I sat on the bench about to cry as I bring my knees to my chest. Rain started to pour; my mother told me if it ever rained when I cried that maybe it was telling me I have been in the dark for too long. Someone sat next to me "is this what you do in your spare time" I look at him "I had to much going around in my mind"

* * *

><p>Cliffy but if you review I'm sure you'll love the next chapter as much as you did this one :D<p>

Thank you for reading


End file.
